Beyond
by doublederp
Summary: El pequeño Alfred decide un día explorar más allá de su hogar, sin imaginarse con quién podría iniciar a toparse, y aquello es un miedo que Arthur siempre ha querido evitar.


**Beyond**

Aquél día asoleado Alfred decidió ir a explorar más allá de sus tierras. Arthur nuevamente no estaba aquí, (desde ya hacía varias semanas) así que no sería reprochado por hacerlo.

_Nunca salgas de aquí. _Le dijo una vez su tutor antes de terminar de alistarse para zarpar a su propia casa.

Al recordar aquello, el niño rubio hizo una mueca con la mirada posada sobre el amplio paisaje de inmensos pinos juntos, los cuales estorbaban por completo la vista de cualquier horizonte que existiera lejos de la frontera de su hogar.

Volvió a recordar para sí mismo que Arthur se encontraba ausente, por lo que no habría nada malo en ir a inspeccionar ¿cierto? De todas formas no podrá enterarse…

Convencido de sus excusas planteadas, asintió con la cabeza y caminó directo hacia los pinos para iniciar a adentrarse. A estar a pocos metros lejos del brillo por dónde había entrado, giró su cabeza para cerciorarse que no hubiera alguien realmente observándolo. Una vez convencido por eso, regresó su atención a la aventura, tomando un palo lo suficientemente largo para entretenerse.

No pasó mucho para que sus zapatos y parte de su ropa estuvieran enlodados, pero eso no importaba, estaba demasiado entretenido con las ardillas que no cayó en cuenta de ello.

Eran dos ardillas, y ambas le enseñaban la forma en que debía comer una deliciosa piña seca.

El niño estaba demasiado hambriento, aunque al momento de probarla no le pareció para nada apetitosa.

Las ardillas buscaban entre sus cosas otro alimento que podría ofrecerle, sin embargo, se detuvieron de golpe y alzaron ambas cabezas en una misma dirección.

Alfred parpadeó, -¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, y buscó confuso lo que distraía a sus amigas.

Se levantó y ladeó la cabeza un poco al ver la salida del terreno de pinos. El pelaje de los mamíferos se levantó de pronto y chillaron antes de huir.

El ojiazul no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para notar cómo habían desaparecido y al voltear de nuevo, las ardillas ya no estaban. -¿Eh? – miró de un lado a otro.

Extrañado, viró su vista de nuevo a la salida. Justo en aquél momento, el viento de aquella área pasó durante unos segundos entre los troncos hacia su dirección, y apenas haciéndolo, Alfred creyó haber escuchado una ligera voz chocar contra sus oídos.

El palo lo dejó caer al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad e ignorando los _"nunca salgas de aquí, nunca salgas de aquí" _mentales del eco de Arthur, sus pies comenzaron a andar lentamente…

Por fin estaba saliendo, y al hacerlo por completo con la luz viva del sol posicionándose sobre él, un aire gélido lo envolvió brevemente; acariciando su ropa y su cabello, provocando que se olvidara en ese corto tiempo lo que se suponía qué hacía.

De pronto salió del pequeño trance y sus ojos se ensancharon al tiempo que el frío desaparecía…

Entonces fue ahí cuando lo vio, a la figura de un joven dándole la espalda en medio del gran campo de césped largo y amarillo. Alfred pestañeó y al caminar un poco adelante, el viento habló nuevamente, esta vez sopló de una forma cálida y aquello hizo que el recién encontrado reaccionará moviendo un poco su cabeza de mechones rubios cenizos… probablemente el afectivo cambio del aire le llamó la atención.

-Ah…- la pequeña colonia pisó todavía más adelante.

El otro escuchándolo, giró sólo un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro para observarlo, revelando así el color violeta de sus ojos.

Alfred pensó que era la primera vez que veía a alguien así.

-Ho…Hola, - saludó Alfred, y sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño tono rosado de vergüenza.

Parecía que no iba a recibir respuesta, en cambio, el desconocido terminó por girar completa su cabeza levemente y, removiendo con un dedo parte de su bufanda que cubría su boca, sonrío. –Hola, - dijo al final.

Su acento sonaba muy diferente al que Alfred estaba acostumbrado a oír, y mientras analizaba eso, entró polvito en su ojo derecho, razón para restregárselo algo molesto. – Uhm,- comenzó a caminar un poco más, con la mirada violeta siempre sobre él. – Tu voz es algo extraña ¿vives por aquí?

-Algo así, - respondió, aun sonriendo y eso tranquilizó más al niño.

Y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Yo vivo justo allá! - dijo Alfred apuntando animadamente atrás de él, - ¿Y tú?

El joven apunto hacía el lado contrario, - allá, - indicó, bajando en seguida su mano, haciendo que Alfred mirara curioso aquella dirección.

-¡Nunca he ido por ahí!

-¿En serio? Deberías hacerlo algún día.

Alfred trató de seguir sonriendo y pensó en Arthur, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza. -¡Lo haré!- exclamó y su mechón se movió feliz de un lado a otro. -Oh, - se detuvo – ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo unos cortos segundos en lo que se tomó para contestar y con el recién cálido aire presente golpeando contra su rostro, se animó a hacerlo. – Ivan, - dijo su nombre recalcando su acento en cada letra que lo integraba.

Alfred lo observó y estuvo a punto de intentar repetir su nombre, - ¡El mío es Alfred!

Ivan sabe eso. Todos los que conocen y tienen problemas con Arthur lo saben. ¿Pero qué tanto sabía este niño sobre ello?

-Oh, ¿y qué haces por aquí? - Se lo pregunta, porque Ivan también sabe lo que la colonia no debería estar haciendo.

Alfred se movió un poco incómodo y a pesar de que su sonrisa se había desvanecido un poco, siguió mostrándola. – Sólo… sólo estaba explorando.

-Ya veo, - dijo Ivan nada más, al fin y al cabo a él no le interesaba.

Sin embargo…

-Me parece bastante bien.

La colonia arqueó ambas cejas.

-Después de todo, por qué deberías estar restringido a conocer solamente tu hogar,- murmuró bajando un poco más su rostro para Alfred, quién le regresó la mirada de una forma como si estuviera acertando en lo que le decía, y los ojos de Ivan brillaron ante eso.

– Tú seguirás creciendo, - siguió, estirando su mano cerca del cuello del rubio, y éste no retrocedió a pesar de sentir una brisa glacial contra su garganta- aun así…- por fin tocó su cuello y deslizó la mano hasta su barbilla, acercando todavía más los rostros sin ver el límite que pudiera existir entre sus ojos para chocar; Incluso Alfred creyó haberse visto reflejado dentro de los del otro. – ¿Hasta cuándo cree Arthur que puede tenerte así?

La respiración de Alfred se detuvo por unos segundos y sus pupilas engrandecieron, - yo no…- el labio inferior tembló al ver que aun podía verse en los ojos de Ivan y rodeó con sus delgadas manos el brazo con el que le sostenía su mentón, - no te he dicho que…-su propia voz se ahogó y le enterró un poco sus dedos mientras intentaba sacar sus palabras para contradecir aquello.

Pero no encontraba cómo, y lo que le daba miedo era todo el discurso tan atinado que le había estado diciendo.

Apenas volvía a abrir sus labios para hablar, hasta que un grito a lo lejos destruyó aquél ambiente.

-ALFRED!

El aludido se sobresaltó y fue casi mecánica la forma en que reaccionó en seguida. Se desprendió de Ivan casi empujándolo, y con el corazón acelerado y desasosegado golpeándole dentro del pecho, corrió rápidamente regresando por el camino dónde había llegado, el cual ahora era invadido por los gritos de Arthur quién empezó a buscarlo hace horas al no hallarlo donde debería y estaba atado a la esperanza de que estuviera cerca.

Ivan se quedó mirando el mismo punto en el que desapareció Alfred.

Seguramente ahora estaría corriendo temeroso a través del bosque, siendo guiado tan sólo por los llamados de su hermano mayor para llegar a abrazarlo fuertemente y pensar en un _"todavía no" _mientras lo hace.

Y es verdad, pensó Ivan, todavía no.

Pero, aun así, ¿qué crees, Arthur?

Hoy por fin conocí a tu pequeño hermano.

tbc

***

-América rusa era el nombre de las posesiones de Rusia en las Américas entre 1733 y 1867.

***

**Notas: **Bueno, en mi mente Ivan le cae bastatantisimo mal Arthur, así que me agrado la idea de hacer algo con lo que pudiera molestarlo. Entonces pensé "yeah, con Alfred ¿por qué no?"


End file.
